Talking to Strangers
by EllyYuki
Summary: Destiny had something in store for Riku, but that slightly changed as he got in the way of Destiny’s plans by starting a fight with Sora. Riku is still completely clueless, while there are three angels on their way to help Riku to restore Destiny’s ways.
1. So we meet again

Talking to Strangers

Summary: Destiny had something in store for Riku, but that slightly changed as he got in the way of Destiny's plans by starting a fight with Sora. Riku is still completely clueless, while there are three angels on their way to help Riku to restore Destiny's ways on the Islands. Riku x Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Riku, Sora and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts crew. I, however, DO own Nia, Elvira, Elly and Evi. They are MINE and only MINE! xD

-Elly Yuki

Chappy 1: 'So we meet again'

Suddenly a loud thud echoed over the deserted beach of Destiny Island, due to the ungodly hour that Riku chose to go for a walk on the beach. Riku slowly stood up wiping all the sand off his clothes; white birds were flying over the beach looking for their breakfast while he couldn't help but sweatdrop at the growling sound coming from his stomach.

/Looks like I'm hungry… Better go back home before my mom sends the police after me… Maybe after breakfast I can stop at Sora's house… I hope he forgives me for getting angry with him on my birthday party last month… / Riku shuddered and shook his worries off while he assured himself that there was nothing to worry about and that everything would be fine after he apologised himself to Sora.

OoOoO

"Honey! Wake up! You'll be late on your first day of school!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes.

/That's right… Vacation's over and school's starting today… No more hiding form Riku anymore…/ Sora moaned as he turned on his other side, facing a wall and curled up in a little ball, while pulling the sheets over his head. He really wasn't feeling like going to school anymore… Going to school meant that he had to face his 'best friend', while he was doing great in avoiding him for a whole month, now thanks to that damned school he would see his friend again… Well if he was going to see him anyway, might as well try to avoid him a little longer by getting up and going to school earlier without Kairi and Riku like his daily ritual was last year…

OoOoO

Riku hurried downstairs with his schoolbag swinging from behind, almost tripping over his own feet and the carpet as the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Riku swung the door open to be greeted by a grinning Kairi.

"Did you take your happy pills yet?" Kairi asked at Riku who looked at her like he just forcefully ate an union.

"Not quite yet… Good morning to you too Kairi…" Riku answered his female friend as he strolled back into the kitchen while dragging his bag on the floor, leaving torn off bits of it behind him.

"Honey, eat some toast before you leave…" Riku's mom mumbled. Riku tried to make eye contact, but his mom was determined that her sandwich was more interesting then her own son. Riku gave up and grunted as he turned on his heels, walked out of the driveway, while leaving Kairi as his friend tried to keep up with him.

"Riku! Wait!"

OoOoO

"Honey! You'll b-" Sora just ran off the stairs as his mother wanted to yell him out of bed again and she shrugged as she went back into the kitchen.

"Eat something before you go." She said from in the kitchen, Sora had his hand on the doorknob and wrenched the old front door open as he yelled back.

"Mom! I'll skip breakfast! I'm gonna be late for school!"

/Surely not…/ Sora added to his sentence in his mind, but already closed the door behind him as he went outside.

"That's okay honey, but at least wait…" His mother went into the hall and stared at the place where her son stood only a few seconds ago.

"…For your friends?"

What's wrong with my son? He normally never acts this way and I haven't seen Riku in a while… She went back into the kitchen when, suddenly, the bell rang and she went back thinking 'That'll be my son, because he forgot his lunch', only to be greeted by an absentminded Riku and Kairi, who was grinning like mad at the time.

"Miss, is Sora ready?" Kairi asked cautiously after seeing the woman frown and opening the door so they could come in.

"No, hun. He just left…" Sora's mother answered the teenage girl, while Riku finally looked at the woman wide eyed.

"Pardon me?" Kairi said politely thinking she, maybe, misunderstood her.

"He left without eating breakfast… He even forgot his lunch! Kairi, tell me, what is so terrible that my son needs to forget his lunch?" The troubled lady looked up just in time to see Riku's schoolbag disappear behind the corner.

"Riku! Wait for me!" Kairi yelled after him, but Riku was gone already.

"Sorry, ma'am, but they had a quarrel and Sora is avoiding Riku…"

"I think I can guess the rest, go after him. Oh and deliver Sora's lunch to him." Sora's mom smiled kindly at Kairi, Kairi nodded, took the lunchbox, greeted her and ran after her friend.

OoOoO

Sora ran as fast as he could, knowing that his friend could run faster then him. Much faster…

"Hold it right there, Sora! We need to talk!"

"Since when do I have to do what you say, Riku? I haven't forgotten you know!"

Riku made a sprint and caught up with Sora. He stopped Sora and pushed him against a wall.

"I couldn't do anything about it. It just came out! I didn't mean anything of it."

Riku hissed the last words through his teeth while shaking Sora slightly so he'd understand that Riku desperately wanted him back. He let Sora go, took a step backwards and looked down sadly. He noticed someone coming their way in the corner of his eye. When he straightened himself he could identify Kairi's little figure coming closer. Riku quickly took Sora's hand, led him in a small alleyway close by and pushed Sora in a corner so he couldn't go away. Sora tried to break free from Riku's grasp and wanted to scream for Kairi, but Riku noticed and quickly put his hand on Sora's mouth so he couldn't cry for help anymore. He waited until Kairi ran past the alley before taking his hand from Sora's mouth and giving him some breathing space. Riku leaned against the wall at Sora's right. Sora looked at his friend and cocked his head backwards before frowning and starting to talk to the person next him who was looking somewhere in space lost in his thoughts.

"We'll be late for school you know…"

"I don't care 'bout that… We still need to talk and I'm not letting you go before we had a talk…"

"…"

"…"

"Kairi broke up with me…"

"Wha-!"

Riku suddenly shot up and looked down at Sora, utterly confused.

"What? How? Why? When?"

"It was your fault."

Sora looked accusingly and daringly in Riku's eyes. If looks could kill… Right now Sora only wanted Riku to feel guilty, very guilty. He wanted him to pay and suffer, until Riku would understand how much pain he caused him.

Riku didn't dare to look in Sora's eyes anymore. It hurt him.

"But… I- I didn't mean it… I didn't want to get angry… I didn't _mean _it."

"Should've told _her_ that, then." Sora spat back.

Riku slowly sat back down on the ground with his hands on his head, he pushed his head onto his knees and he curled up into a little ball.   
Somehow, Sora's anger dissipated, just a little. He wasn't one to hold grudges, but this time Riku screwed things up, big time.  
Riku felt Sora moving until he was in front of him and sat down too. He wished now he hadn't yelled at them. He wished it wasn't like that. He wished he never found them kissing in their tree house. He wished… It wouldn't have hurt him to see his two best friends kissing…

-Start Flashback-

'_Kairi, should we be doing this? I mean… It's Riku's birthday after all…'_

'_Oh, Sora! Don't be such a wimp! He won't notice…'_

_Kairi dragged Sora into their tree house and lighted a candle or two. _

'_Now…'_

_She pushed herself against him. Their lips met and Sora gave in._

--

'_Ne, Leon, Cloud? Do you guys know where Kairi and Sora went? I can't find them anywhere…'_

'_Ah, Riku! I think they went to Sora's house. They probably forgot something.'_

_Cloud shrugged and smiled at Riku. Riku nodded._

'_Ok. I'll go look. They're gone for quite a while now. I hope nothing happened…'_

_Riku slowly walked off in the direction of Sora's house. He heard someone trying to catch up with him and he turned around to see who it was. It was Nia, his friend. Though she didn't like Kairi and they always had fights, Riku only saw this girl when they had projects in class. He and Nia were in the same class, Sora and Kairi in another. _

'_Riku! Wait! I want to ask you something!'_

_Riku stopped and Nia stood in front of him panting._

'_What?'_

'_I was only wondering…I-if you'd like to go out with me… Sometime…'_

_Nia looked down nervously, while toying with the hem of her top. Riku nodded._

'_Sure, why wouldn't I?'_

_Riku smiled gently as Nia's head shot back up and looked at him._

'_As a… Date?'_

_Riku frowned. He didn't feel anything that strong for her. She was more of a… smaller sister._

'_A date? I'm sorry, Nia…' He said while putting his hand on her shoulder._

'_But I'm already in love with someone.' He blurted out. Now, why would he say that?_

_--_

_Sora and Kairi broke their kiss in need of oxygen. Kairi smiled and kissed Sora again while trying to undress him. Sora pushed her off of him and looked down. _

'_No Kairi… This just doesn't feel right to me… We should go back before Riku notices we're gone…'_

_He tried to leave the tree house, but Kairi stopped him._

'_I told you not to worry, didn't I?' _

_She moved closer to him and he backed away until Kairi cornered him._

'_Kairi stop… He'll come looking for us…'_

_Kairi made a hushing noise trying to calm Sora down._

'_He won't know we're here… Unless someone saw us coming here.'_

'_I bet Leon and Cloud did…'_

'_Sora… I don't want to go there. I want to stay here with you.'_

_Kairi's lips crushed into Sora's. Sora stopped trying to do something about it. When Kairi got something into her mind nothing would stop her. The hormones only made it worse…_

_--_

_Sora's house came into view and Riku saw the light in their tree house. He smiled softly._

_/Naughty people… Those childish teenagers_.../

-End Flashback-

"Why did Kairi break up with you? If she really loved you she wouldn't just break up with you, because a friend didn't agree with it, ne?"

Riku's voice was muffled because he was still curled up. Sora shifted into a more comfortable position, their knees touching barely.

"What did you say? I can't hear you…"

Riku looked up and nodded slightly before straightening his back against the wall.

"Why did Kairi break up with you in the first place? If she really loved you, she wouldn't just break up because of a mere friend started yelling, would she?"

Sora cocked his head again and smiled sadly.

"I don't think you know what pain your words caused her. Besides she was afraid that she would tear our friendship apart. After all we're friends since we were babies…"

"And then Kairi came in Junior High…"

"Those good old times…"

"Heh, you sound like my grandpa."

Sora laughed about what Riku just said, but not for long because Riku asked another question.

"When did she dump you?"

"The day after your birthday. And it's mean to put it that way… She didn't _dump_ me, she just thought we weren't meant to be together…"

"Sure…"

"Shouldn't we go to school, Riku?"

"Ah…"

"Come on. UP."

Sora took Riku's hand and dragged him up and off the dirty ground.

"Sora…"

"Yeah, Ri-ku?" Riku giggled because of Sora's antics.

"It's just... I can't explain. I really didn't want to yell at you and Kairi like that, but…"

"But what?"

Sora lifted his eyebrow and looked at Riku sceptically.

"Uhm… Let's go to school. We probably have detention for being terribly late now…"

Riku walked out of the alley hurriedly with Sora on his heels.

"Ne, Riku! Wait a second! Sheez…"

OoOoO

A/N: I'm having problems with putting this story up, so don't worry if the story disappears suddenly, then comes back after a few minutes… Please tell me, what you think of my story!


	2. Total Chaos

Talking to Strangers

**Summary**: Destiny had something in store for Riku, but that slightly changed as he got in the way of Destiny's plans by starting a fight with Sora. Riku is still completely clueless, while there are three angels on their way to help Riku to restore Destiny's ways on the Islands. Riku x Sora

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riku, Sora and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts crew. I, however, DO own Nia, Elvira, Elly and Evi. They are MINE and only MINE! xD

**Note**: I don't remember putting it in my first chappy, but Riku turned sixteen in that summer vacation, so that was his sixteenth birthday party where he lost his control over his feelings. Kairi is the same age as Riku and Sora is 15. Sorry if not mentioned... And uhm, sorry if I totally mess up these classes. I don't know what they give you guys in university, so... Sorry in advance... And as you can see... I wanted to have someone in this fic I could loathe with everything I had, so meet miss Umiboshi: Riku's least favourite teacher. She'll have a bigger part in the story later on. ;) We need a main target for Elly's nightmare magic, don't we? xD

Chapter 2: 'Total chaos'

As expected Riku and Sora just barely reached the school to hear the bell ring, but they didn't make it in time to their first class ((_Such_ a pity xD)). Riku knocked on the door of his first class, Algebra. He was thinking about Sora when a voice called from him on the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

With a last glance down the hall Riku prepared himself and opened the door.

"Well well... If it isn't mister Masaki! Late again? You know I can't tolerate with that all the time. You're damn lucky I'm busy for the moment. Go to your seat."

The grey, anti-gravity curls, the bloody, red lipstick, the blue eye shadow, making it as though she had two black eyes. Who else could it be? Riku had to hide his groan under a cough or he would really be in trouble. He secretly hoped she would be sick or dead...

"Yes miss Umiboshi."

He answered as she was waving with her hand to his seat on the back row. Oh, how he hated that woman, always acting as if she ruled everything. One day, he swore, she was going to get it. The vicious bitch, she is... But instead of vocalizing his thoughts he headed to his seat in silence and sat down on his chair while suddenly noticing someone standing in the door. The new girl's deep grey eyes pierced through everyone in the room after she just saw the whole drama that had played right under her nose since Riku knocked on the door.

/I wonder how long she's been standing there.../

Riku thought as her grey eyes suddenly landed on him and shivers were racing up and down his spine.

"Oh!"

A small, slightly nervous voice arouse from the desk infront of the class and caught the girl's attention.

"I didn't see you there my child! Come in and close the door."

Miss Umiboshi went to the girl and closed the door herself in a hurry. She took the girl by her arm and lead her to the front of the class while muttering things like 'stupid kids', 'always late' and 'totally no good for _anything_'. The girl frowned and glared for a second until the woman stopped in front of the blackboard and started observing her. The girl had beautiful, long brown hair and she was wearing a long, black skirt that reached her ankles, with a long black coat over it.

"You do realize that you're breaking the school rules with this outfit? Hell, you look like you're going to a funeral!"

The murmurs in the classroom changed into fits of laughter at the misplaced joke of the teacher. The new girl looked at the other students and saw they wore blue school uniforms or clothes matching the school's uniform colour.

"I don't wear this for my amusement, miss."

She said with a cold voice and her typical icy glare.

"Then why, if I may ask, would that be?"

The woman said with a mocking smile on her face.

"My psychiatrist said it would make me feel more comfortable among 'normal' people..."

The girl retaliated with so much force that miss Umiboshi stumbled backwards while her face turned pale, her grin had already melted like snow under the sun.

"Psy- Psychia... trist? Well, erm... Why don't you introduce yourself to the class so we can start with the lesson...?"

She said nervously while she started writing furiously on a piece of paper. No doubt a letter to the rector to ask why he put such a freak in her class and to demand she would be removed off her schedule at once. The girl got slightly nervous while facing the big chattering crowd that was supposed to be her class for the upcoming year. She hated talking in front of people and she hated introductions and speeches the most.

"I'm Elvira Yukizato. I got transferred to Destiny Island for... _private_ reasons," She said while resting her eyes on Riku again. "Yoroshiku." ((A/N: Means 'Take easy on me' or 'please be nice'. I don't know if the spelling's right.))

Elvira sighed as she bowed to the class and stood back up to look at what the teacher was doing, only to see the woman was still writing on the letter. She looked back to the class, then to Riku.

/What did _I _do to deserve this? ... /

Without asking permission she walked to the back of the class and took place next to Riku, trying to ignore the rumours going around the class involving her business. Elvira was always very fond of her privacy. She won't let _anyone, anything_ dominate her and her feelings. She was a little sensitive about rumours. She found it unfair that she was discriminated when she was younger, so she just started scaring people away from her by wearing dark clothes and acting creepy and cold. People used to call her 'Ice Queen' in her past. She thought it fitted her.

Riku glanced at the girl next him.

/Interesting.../ He thought, but then he directed his attention back to miss Umiboshi in front of the class.

She gave the letter to one of the students on the front desks and send them to the Principal. Riku decided to attract the teacher's attention to him instead of the girl. He knew how it felt to be a newbie and miss Umiboshi did nothing to ease it. Riku raised his hand and miss Umiboshi frowned at him.

"What do you want, Riku?" Miss Umiboshi barked at him with that high pitched voice of her.

"Open a window, will you! It's hot in here!" Riku retorted just as loud as she did. The entire class laughed at Riku's antics. Unfortunately, this only made things worse.

"You!" Miss Umiboshi growled at him while walking to the back of the rather large classroom with a face as red as a tomato.

"If you _EVER_ yell at me again I will make sure you'll get expelled!" Riku smirked. The teacher looked as if she was going to explode with fury.

Riku didn't know what was coming, but suddenly Elvira stood in front of him and was glaring at their teacher.

"Go back to the front of the room and start teaching, what you were supposed to do in the first place." Elvira said with a shaking voice, her anger hardly under control as she pointed a shaky finger to the desk in front of the class.

Miss Umiboshi's eyes widened. After a few minutes she's overcome her shock, since it was the first time a student of hers talked back to her like that, and narrowed her eyes. Her face got all puffy and red.

And just when the students thought she was going to blow, she turned around with her face as bright as a red shiny and stomped out of the classroom, while she pulled the door closed after her, the glass in the door broke and fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked for a minute, then they started talking animatedly about what happened. Some of them started cheering loudly, others were clapping politely and even a few of them came walking to Elvira to shake her hand and pat her back.

But all Elvira did was sit back down on her seat, give Riku a mysterious smirk and think to herself 'I will see to it myself that that horrible person will never teach another student again.'

While this amazing sight developed itself before Riku's own eyes, he could only ponder about what happened, all night long even...

Okay peeps! Chappy two finished! It was a long and bumpy road, but here it is! Now I got to finish chappy three of Draco Malfoy's Diary...

_**Stay tuned for the next episode of TTS...**_

_**Next time on Talking to Strangers:**_

What is Elvira up to? Will Miss Umiboshi suffer terribly under Elly's nightmare curse? Or will Evi stop Elly before she can go out at night to fulfill her demonish mischief? And when will Riku meet the Angel Triplet?

_**Find out on the next exciting episode of Talking to Strangers!**_

((Did you notice I'm using the DragonBall Z parody in my fanfics? I thinks that booming voice is funny!))


End file.
